Rainbeau
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The unthinkable happens: Rainbow Dash falls in love! (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)
1. Sudden Thunder

**Rainbeau**

**Chapter One: Sudden Thunder**

Rainbow Dash, self-proclaimed greatest flyer in all of Equestria, was, as usual, working on her flight manoeuvres. She had just pefected her zigzag-twirl move, and was well into mastering her newest trick, the corkscrew-arc-dive.

As she dived down through Equestria's skies, her head suddenly made contact with something hard.

"OWW!" Rainbow cried out. Landing on a nearby cloud, she turned toward whoever it was she had collided with. "Hey, what's the big..."

Her tirade was cut short as she got a good look at the pegasus stallion she had bumped into. He had a brilliant white coat, a royal blue mane and tail, and deep, brown eyes set into a very handsome face. His cutie mark was that of a single storm cloud. He also had the most athletic figure Rainbow had ever seen. Even the Wonderbolts would have had a tough time matching his streamlined, aerodynamic form.

"Sorry about that little head-on collision we just had." The newcomer smiled, revealing a dazzling set of white teeth. "Should have been watching where I was going."

Rainbow wanted to answer, but found herself unable to. Her heart was pumping like mad, her mouth was dry, and her cheeks were burning.

"Yeah, no problem..." She finally managed to spit out, her usual confident manner having seemingly evaporated.

"Oh, there you are." Came a voice from above. It was Lightning Bolt, a fellow Ponyville pegasus, who flew up to join the two. "Hi, Rainbow. I see you've met my big brother, Thunder Clap. He's just moved here from Hoofington."

"So, you're the famous Rainbow Dash, huh?" Thunder Clap cast an appraising eye over her. "My little sis has told me all about you: How you won the best Young Flyer competition, how you pulled off a Sonic Rainboom, twice, and how you helped save all of Equestria, also twice! Very impressive."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Smirked Rainbow, her ego temporarily overpowering her befuddled state.

"About the only thing Lightning didn't mention was how cute you are." Thunder smiled.

And, just like that, Rainbow's cheeks flushed anew, her mouth dried out again, and her heart resumed its mad beating.

"Sorry to cut short your little _tête_-à-_tête_, but we've gotta get moving, big bro." Lightning interjected. "There's still lots more to see in Ponyville, and I don't have all day to play tour guide."

"Sure thing, sis." Thunder nodded. "See ya round, Dash!"

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow said breathlessly. "See ya."

After the two pegasus siblings had flown across the horizon, Rainbow pulled open a hole in the cloud she was sitting on, dipped her hooves in the water within, then splashed her face with it.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

That night, while Rainbow slept, she found herself having a very vivid dream. It concerned herself and Thunder Clap sitting on a cloud together, watching a brilliant orange sunset. He smiled his dazzling smile at her, and leaned forward, lips puckered...

Rainbow suddenly jolted awake.

"AAGH!" She yelped, loudly enough to wake her pet tortoise Tank, who quickly (for him, at least) poked his head out of his shell. "Sorry, Tank."

Turning on her side, Rainbow punched her pillow, frustrated at the new sensations she was feeling.

"What's happening to me?" She groaned.

The next morning, Rainbow visited her friend Fluttershy at her cottage. As she was let in, she noticed that Fluttershy's coltfriend, Forrest, was there too.

"Hey, Forrest." Rainbow raised her hoof in greeting.

"Hi, Dash." Forrest nodded back.

"Is there something wrong, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked tentatively. "You seem... worried."

"That obvious, huh?" Rainbow sighed. "Well, it's like this: There's this new pegasus who's moved to Ponyville, and ever since I met him, I've been feeling really weird-"

"Him?" Fluttershy gasped excitedly. "Can it really be?"

"Can what really be?" Rainbow asked.

"Tell me, is there a tightness in your chest?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow replied.

"And is your mouth dry?" Fluttershy continued.

"Uh-huh." Rainbow nodded.

"And does your head feel all warm and fuzzy?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Word for word." Rainbow agreed.

"No doubt about it." Fluttershy smiled. "You're in love."

"What?" Gasped Rainbow.

"Yep, our little Dashie is in love!" Forrest smirked.

"Okay, first off: Don't ever call me your 'little Dashie' ever again." Rainbow threatened. "And second: I don't have time to be in love! I'm a world-class athlete. There's no room in my busy schedule for all of that pointless mushy stuff!"

"Is that really the reason, Rainbow?" Fluttershy looked at her shrewdly. "Really?"

Under Fluttershy's piercing glare, Rainbow's defenses collapsed.

"No." The prideful pegasus admitted. "The truth is, I've never been in any kind of... relationship before. I got no idea how to act around a guy that I like, mostly 'cuz I've never liked a guy before. And besides, it's just isn't in me to act all girly and slushy around a guy, even if he does happen to be seriously cute!"

"Seriously cute, huh?" Forrest raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow, cheeks burning with embarassment, closed her mouth angrily.

"Look, Rainbow, you don't have to act 'girly and slushy' if you don't want to." Fluttershy consoled her. "If you want this stallion to like you back, the best thing you can do is be yourself."

"And if that doesn't work, try being charming and polite instead." Forrest teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Rainbow pouted. "Besides, I think he might already like me. I mean, he did say I was cute, but then again, he was probably just being friendly when he said that."

"Well then, you've gotta find out for sure, don't you?" Forrest prompted.

"You can do it, Rainbow." Fluttershy encouraged her. "You've never backed down from a challenge before, now have you?"

"No." Rainbow declared. "No, I haven't! Okay, I'm gonna go and talk to Thunder Clap right now! Thanks for the help, 'Shy."

"Anytime, Rainbow." Fluttershy smiled.

"Good luck!" Forrest grinned.

"Thanks, pal." Rainbow smiled. As she left the cottage, her smile faded. "I'm gonna need it..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro_


	2. Cloudy With a Chance of Competion

**Rainbeau**

**Chapter Two: Cloudy With a Chance of Competition**

The pegasus ponies of Ponyville had gathered for a game of skyball, their favorite pasttime. Thunder Clap was in his element, making shot after winning shot. The athletic pegasus was working up quite a sweat, causing his body to gleam in the midday sun. As he shook his sodden hair out of his eyes, the droplets of perspiration sparkled around his head, to the delight of the watching pegasus mares.

"What a hunk..." Drooled Parasol.

"He is cute." Wind Whistler agreed. "Not as cute as my Caramel, but still..."

It was then that Rainbow Dash arrived on the scene. The sight of Thunder Clap made her stop in her tracks.

"Whoa..." She gaped, before shaking herself. "Come on, Rainbow. You can do this. Just talk to the guy. No big deal, you've talked to plenty of guys before. This one's just... a whole lot cuter then the others."

Swallowing hard, Rainbow flew up to Thunder. He smiled as she approached, making her go weak in the wings. Fortunately, there was a cloud nearby for her to land on.

"Hey there, Thunder." Rainbow said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"Not much." Thunder admitted. "Just playing skyball. You want in?"

"Sure!" Rainbow smiled. _'Fluttershy said to be myself.'_ She thought to herself. _'And myself just happens to be the best skyball player in Ponyville!'_

"Okay, then." Thunder grinned. "What do you say you and me try a little one-on-one?"

"I'm in." Rainbow smiled. "One-on-one" was exactly what she was hoping for.

Ever the competitive pony, Rainbow didn't let the fact that she had a crush on her opponant stop her from doing her best. She performed one incredible score after the other, and Thunder was able to match her move-for-move. Eventually, the two sportsponies, completely exhausted, collapsed as one onto a cloud bank.

"You were awesome, Dash!" Thunder gasped breathlessly.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Rainbow huffed.

"Seriously, you're the first mare I ever met who can play skyball as well as me." Thunder complimented her. "You're like no girl I've ever met."

"That's no surprise." Cloud Kicker declared snidely, as and her friend Drizzle descended on them. "Rainbow's like no girl, _period_."

"Got that right." Drizzle added snidely. "Why, she's practically one of the guys!"

Rainbow seethed. Normally, she wouldn't have been too bothered with such a remark. But for it to be uttered in front of Thunder Clap made her blood boil.

"What are you two doing up here anyway?" Rainbow demanded. "Skyball's never been your thing."

"Those two lovely ladies offered to take me to lunch." Thunder explained. "We met yesterday, while I was exploring Ponyville."

"Sure you did." Rainbow stared daggers at the pegasus mares.

"'Fraid we're gonna have to call it a day, Dash." Thunder sighed. "Tell you what, we can hang out tomorrow. Meet me here, same time, place."

"You got it!" Rainbow beamed.

"Come on, Thunder." Cloud Kicker linked one of the stallion's forelegs with her own, while Drizzle did the same. "Lunch won't wait forever."

"Catch you later, Dash!" Thunder called as he was led downward.

"You know it." Rainbow called back.

Rainbow waited a few moments, then set about covertly following them.

Once Thunder and his admirers had arrived at the outdoor restaurant where they would have their lunch, Rainbow took to spying on them from around a corner. She watched with distaste as the two amorous mares fawned over Thunder.

"Look at 'em, drooling all over him." Rainbow muttered resentfully. "Poor guy's gonna need a raincoat. What have those two featherheads got that I don't, anyway?"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"AAAAH!" Rainbow leapt a full ten feet into the air. Upon landing, she recognised the owner of the voice as her friend, Rarity. "Geez, you tryin' to give me a heart attack or something?"

"My apologies." Rarity smiled apologetically. "Now, I repeat: What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Rainbow said shiftily.

"Really?" Rarity raised her eyebrow. "And what part of 'nothing' involves spying on three pegasi?"

"I, uhh..." rainbow attempted to think of a lie. When nothing came, she came clean. "Alright, fine. I've... got a crush on that stallion over there."

"Really?" Rarity gasped. "Rainbow, darling! How absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow grumbled. "I already heard it from Fluttershy. Anyway, Cloud Kicker and Drizzle are trying to get in with him, and I got no idea what to do about it, aside from clobbering them both!"

"I don't think that would such a good idea, darling." Rarity shook her head. "You need to do something far better to win the affections of your Prince Charming!"

"Fluttershy said just being myself is all I need." Rainbow declared.

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Rarity sighed. "But where competition's involved, you need to fight fire with fire, and that means... a makeover!"

"Oh, no." Rainbow grimaced.

"Oh, yes!" Rarity cheered. "Don't worry about a thing, Rainbow, dear! When I'm done, that stallion will only have eyes for you!"

"I guess it's worth a shot." Rainbow groaned. "Just so long as you don't go overboard with it."

"Darling, please!" Rarity chuckled. "It's _moi_!"

"That's just what I'm worried about." Rainbow muttered under her breath.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	3. A Change in the Weather

**Rainbeau**

**Chapter Three: A Change in the Weather**

Rainbow Dash was currently in Carousel Boutique, being attended to by Rarity. Much to her chagrin, she had been forced into a very feminine dress. Though not exceptionally frilly (by Rarity's standards, at least), Rainbow's inner tomboy still chafed at the thought of wearing it. At the moment, Rarity was styling Rainbow's mane into delicate curls, in both front and back. It was only Rainbow's desperation for getting Thunder Clap to notice her that allowed her to withstand this affront to her very being.

"There we are." Rarity declared, finishing the last curl. "Now, all you need is a little makeup."

"Makeup?" Rainbow repeated. "No, no-"

Her protests were cut short as Rarity applied a powderpuff to her face. While she coughed, Rarity applied eye shadow and mascara with inequestrian speed.

"All done!" She beamed, pulling over a full-length mirror with her magic. "What do you think?"

"I think... I look stupid." Rainbow groaned, not liking her reflection at all.

"Nonsense." Rarity chuckled. "You look marvelous, darling. In fact, you look more ladylike then I've ever seen you!"

"And that's a good thing?" Rainbow muttered under her breath.

"It is if you want to land that stallion of yours." Rarity smiled. "Now that you look like a lady, you should learn to act like a lady. Repeat after me: My, don't you look handsome today? Would a charming stallion such as yourself care to keep a lady company?"

Rainbow repeated the sentence, feeling as if each syllable was a drop of acid on her tongue.

"I can't do this!" She protested. "It's just not me!"

"True." Rarity agreed. "However, if you truly like this stallion, this 'Thunder Clap'..."

"I do!" Rainbow practically screamed to the heavens.

"Then you must be willing to make sacrifices to win his heart." Rarity continued. "Nobody ever said _amor_ was easy. But Thunder is worth it, is he not?"

"Yeah." Rainbow smiled bashfully. "He is."

"You wouldn't want him to end up with one of those vain, vapid pegasi who were fawning over him mere moments ago, would you?" Rarity asked.

"No." Rainbow said steadfastly.

"Think of it as a race, darling." Rarity told her. "Imagine those two are your competition, and Thunder is the finish line. You must outpace your opponants, and take first place!"

"Okay, fine." Rainbow relented. "Let's do this. Just promise me there won't be any more metaphors."

After her "lesson" was finished, Rainbow flew over to the skyball field, found a nice, spacious cloud to sit on, and waited for Thunder to arrive for their "hang out" time.

Before long, the stallion arrived. As Rarity had predicted, he stopped in his tracks at seeing Rainbow.

"Well, good afternoon, my fine stallion." Crooned Rainbow, using one of Rarity's lines.

"Uh, hey, Dash..." Thunder said awkwardly. "What's with the getup?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Rainbow said nonchalantly. "I always wear it on fine days like this."

"Oh, okay." Thunder shrugged. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing much." Rainbow sidled up to him, just as Rarity instructed her to do. "I'm happy to share this wonderful day with such a charming gentlepony."

"You feeling okay, Dash?" Thunder asked nervously. "You're acting really weird."

"Why, fiddle-ti-dee." Rainbow fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

As Rainbow moved even closer, Thunder suddenly leapt into the air.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, Dash, but I... gotta go!" Thunder said, hastily leaving.

It took a moment for the full impact of this to sink in.

"I don't believe it." Rainbow hung her in sorrow. "He snubbed me!"

Despondant, Rainbow flapped down to ground level. Searching for a place to be alone, she finally came to a rest on an old tree stump by a river, and buried her face in her hooves.

"Can't believe I went through all that for nothing." She groaned. "If he didn't _not_ like me before, he sure does now."

Opening her hooves, Rainbow caught her reflection in the river's waters. Her dress had gotten ruffled from her low-ground search, and the curls in her mane were starting to come unfurled.

"Stupid Rarity." She grumbled petulanty. "Makin' me look stupid, talking me into actin' stupid... No wonder Thunder headed for the hills..."

Rainbow's self-pity party was interrupted by the sound of voices, coming from above her.

"I just don't understand it, sis." Came Thunder's voice. "I made plans to hang out with this really awesome sportspony, and the next thing I know, she's acting all girly, and frilly, and weird!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, bro." Lightning Bold consoled.

"Oh, it was." Thunder declared. "It sure wasn't the Rainbow Dash I wanted to hang out with. I don't get why she changed like that. I liked her just the way she was!"

"Wait a second!"

Rainbow, overwhelmed by annoyance, shock, and the general indignities she had been forced to suffer throughout the day, rocketed up into the sky, coming to a stop between the surprised pegasus siblings.

"Are you telling me you already liked me?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, yeah." Thunder admitted. "What's not to like?"

Spurred on by his words, Rainbow decided to just come out and ask the question.

"So, is that 'like' as in 'like', or 'like-like'?" She asked.

"'Like-like', for sure." Thunder smiled.

"Really?" Rainbow gasped, elated.

"Really." Thunder winked. "Truth be told, I've always kinda had a thing for sporty, rough-and-tumble mares. And you, Rainbow Dash, are the sportiest, most rough-and-tumble mare I've ever met."

"You really think so?" Rainbow asked.

"I know so." Thunder told her.

"Meaning I went through all this for nothing." Rainbow indicated her appearance.

"So that's why you were all dressed up like that?" Thunder asked.

"Yep." Rainbow sighed. "On the advice of a friend. Bad advice, it turns out..."

"I'll just leave the two of you alone." Lightning smiled slyly as she flew off.

"So, you don't mind me bein' a tomboy?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"Depends." Thunder smiled. "Are you too much of a tomboy to not enjoy this?"

Leaning forward, Thunder kissed Rainbow on the cheek, causing her to giggle in a most girlish manner.

"Oh, wow..." Rainbow blushed.

"That's a 'no' then, is it?" Thunder teased.

"Very funny." Rainbow smirked. "See how funny you think this is."

Grabbing Thunder's face with her hooves, Rainbow kissed him right on the lips.

"Awesome..." Thunder said dreamily.

"Got that right." Rainbow grinned triumphantly.

"So, wanna go into town, get some food?" Thunder asked.

Rainbow's stomach growled; She had not eaten since breakfast.

"Definitely." She sniggered.

"How about we race there?" Thunder smiled. "Loser buys."

"You're on!" Declared Rainbow. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, just 'cuz you're cute."

"I'd be insulted if you did." Thunder retorted.

The two pegasi took their marks.

"Ready, set, go!" Rainbow called.

The two took off toward Ponyville.

"Better get used to the sight of my tail, cuz that's all you're gonna be seeing." Rainbow light-heartedly taunted Thunder.

"Considering how cute it is, I'm won't be complaining." Thunder smiled.

"Easy on the sweet talk, Casaneighva." Rainbow chided. "Save some for later!"

"You can count on that." Thunder promised.

The two continued their race towards Ponyville, perfectly matched, in every sense of the word...

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


End file.
